Untold Truths
by Sakura Lily 16
Summary: Being put up for adoption at age 1. Finding out she was lied to for 16 years and learning that her real family is coming for her in a vague letter. Being insulted for her muggle-born status when she is really a pure-blood. A whole new life is about to being for Hermione Granger. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot and a few of the characters.**

I'm writing this now because I just came to realize that if something happens you always have to push through. Everything I knew about my life is a lie. My past is a fake. I was lied to for almost 17 years. Well the lies stop here.

The people I thought were my family aren't, what I thought was my life wasn't. Well I am done with the lies, it's time for me to know the whole truth. Yes I know part of my life was the truth but for the most part it wasn't. Yes I am still a witch; but no I am not a muggle-born…I'm a pureblood. I was given up at the age of one. The letter from my real parents explained in little detail of why they put me up for adoption.

It said that I was put up for adoption so the Dark Lord couldn't find me and use my powers for his own desire. (I still don't know what powers they were talking about.) It also said that I had two brothers, but it didn't say names or ages. I read the letter again and again always pausing when I came to the part where I said that they love me and only did what they did to protect me. I wish they would have written my name, my real name, or at least my family name. But no it just said that they would come to get me on my 17th birthday. When the glamour charm wore off so they could find me. So now all I have to do is wait just two more days.

**This is my first story in a long while, I have been so busy and not in the mood to write. Though hopefully I will be able to write more for this story and all of my others. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

"Hermione wake up." My 'mother' called from the bottom of the stairs. I tried to remember what today was but I'm still half asleep and really don't want to think at the moment.

I sit up in my bed, yawn, and stretch. Swinging my legs over my queen sized bed I make my way across the room to my bathroom. I splash some cold water on my face to help wake me up. I look up in the mirror and scream.

What I see is a pale dark haired beauty. I soon realize that this girl in my mirror is me. No longer do I have bushy brown hair, muddy brown eyes, or a body with barely any curves. No now I have dark, long, straight, black hair that goes down to my waist. My eyes are now a sparkling violet with just a few specks of silver. My body is beautiful, no more do I look like a boring bookworm. I look like a freaking super-model. Overall I look beautiful and sexy. Something I have always wished for.

I finish up in the bathroom and head straight into my closet to find something to wear. Nothing fits anymore. Not only did my appearance change I also grew about three inches. The height difference with also my new curves, nothing fit. I grabbed my wand from under my pillow, it was habit from during the war, and transfigured my clothes to fit my body.

I just picked something simple. Jeans and a form fitting Slytherin green tee. Secretly I never liked the Gryffindor colors, but I have always loved the green and silver of Slytherin. As I put on my shoes, silver ballet flats, the doorbell rings. The only people that are expected to come by are my real family.

"Hermione come down here." My 'mothers' call can only mean one thing. My family is her. It's now or never.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." I yell back. On the way to the living room my hands start to shake and I don't know how much longer my legs will support me. 'Wait. Hermione this is your family you are going to meet, not your executioner.' I step into the room where both of my families are waiting for me.

When I first enter the room I see the Grangers on the loveseat by the large window. They have no real expression on their faces, though I know from experience that they are not happy with me, it seems that everything I do is never good enough for them, that must be why I'm not as afraid of my real family. With them is where I belong. I turn to look for my family and I almost faint. My heart does skip a few beats and I close and open my eyes. Just so I know what I am seeing is real.

It is.

There sitting in the middle of the couch between two boys, I guess to be my brothers, is my potions professor. I'm too surprised to speak. Well you would be to if your father happened to be someone that has been mean to you for six years. And you didn't even know it.

"Professor." Man what is wrong with my voice. I don't know if it is because of the change or if I really am nervous. I think it is the latter.

Now I don't know what happened to him but the three men in front of me smile. I really can't say anything about the younger two but Snape. That just doesn't fit.

"Mya." That must be my real name. Snape stands up and walks over to me. He pulls me into a hug. "I've missed you so much. I can't believe I've finally got my only daughter back." I hesitate but I do put my arms around him to return the hug. It was weird but it just felt…right. Like I belong there. Something I have never really felt living with the Grangers.

He breaks the embrace but doesn't let go. Holding me by my shoulders he looks at me. Still smiling. I can't help but I smile back. I don't know what made me feel like this but I can't help myself. I whisper just one word. "Daddy." He pulls me in for another hug. It doesn't last as long as the one before but it doesn't matter. My father leads me over to a chair and sits down beside me. Never letting me go.

"My little Mya. My little princess." My father whispers mainly just to me.

_'Whoa have you ever seen dad like this?'_

_ 'No I have never seen him like this.'_

"What the hell!" Everyone is staring at me. I can't help that I yelled, but wouldn't you if you suddenly heard things in your head that weren't you own thoughts. It sounded like peoples voices. I'm not completely sure. "What the bloody hell was that? It was like someone was talking inside my head."

"Watch your mouth you little brat. Don't you dare use that kind of language in my home." Mrs. Granger growls at me. If she thinks my language was bad, what does she consider her husband's when he is yelling at me on a daily basis?

My father bolts up off of the couch and glares at the Grangers. "Don't you dare speak that way to my daughter." The Grangers actually flinch from the tone of his voice, much like the students do at Hogwarts. He isn't known as the most frightening professor for nothing.

One of my brothers turns to me, since both of them were glaring at the Grangers like my father was. "Don't worry, the voices were just Derick and I. It's a family thing, we can explain later."

"Okay I thought I was starting to go crazy. Now what are your names? What is my real name? Is this mind connection hard to control? Who's the oldest?" I was asking so many questions in one breath it wasn't funny. But I really need to know the answers.

"Well your brothers, Derick Rane and Larsin Kale." He pointed to each as he said their names.

"Hey Mya." Was the only thing they said.

"Well your brothers are the same age as you but they go to Durmstrang not Hogwarts. Yes you three are triplets. Your full name is Mya Lily Snape. The mind connection isn't hard to control it just takes practice." Well that answers my questions.

I turn to face my brothers. "So you two are my brothers. Huh." They don't say anything. But they do pull on my arms, causing me to fall forward toward them. They pulled me in for a tight hug. "Guys too tight…can't…breathe." I manage to get out while gasping for air. They loosen their grip but don't let go.

"So you're our little sister." I think it was Derick but I don't know. I nod.

"Well that's good. We have been waiting 16 years to see you again. It has felt like a piece of us that was missing is finally filled." It was the other one this time. Still don't know who's who though. "So are you going to back and live with us at the manor?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_ I stand up and walk up to my brothers. "So you two are my brothers. Huh." They don't say anything. But they do pull on my arms, causing me to fall forward toward them. They pulled me in for a tight hug. "Guys to tight…can't…breathe." They loosen their grip but don't let go. _

_ "So you're our little sister." I think it was Derick but I don't know. I nod._

_ "Well that's good. We have been waiting 17 years to see you." It was the other one this time. Still don't know who's who though. "So are you going to back and live with us at the manor?"_

This time:

I hadn't even thought about that. "Well do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Three yeses. I look at the Grangers and they glare at me.

"Good, because if you didn't say yes we would have dragged you out by your hair." I don't know which one said it but I really couldn't care less.

My father smiles again and says, "Well if you're going to live at the manor you're going to have to pack."

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit." I head for the stairs.

"Derick, Larsin go help your sister."

"Ok dad." I hear footsteps but I don't stop walking. I go straight into my room. Without closing the door.

"So this is what a muggle's bedroom look like." My room is nothing special, a queen bed against one wall, a dresser, a bedside table, a small desk and a few bookshelves along the wall under the three windows. The is carpet a pale cream and the walls a light grey. There aren't really any decorations or pictures, the Grangers wouldn't allow it.

"Yeah Derick and I always wondered what they looked like." Well now I know who's who.

"Yep this is what they look like." I grabbed my wand and shrunk all on my clothes to fit in my trunk. After getting my things from the bathroom I return to my bedroom.

Picking up the last few things to put into my trunk I spot the photo on my desk, the only picture in the entire room. It's of Harry, Ron and I at the Burrow last summer. "Oh no."

"What is it?" How do twins, technically triplets the same concept still applies, do that? Say things at the same time, I mean.

"Nothing really, just how am I supposed to tell my friends about all of this? They'll freak out."

"Well who are your friends?"

"Uh…Ron and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." I tell them hesitatingly, most people in the magical world go a little crazy when I tell them I am friends with the famous Harry Potter.

"No way, you know Harry Potter?"

I laugh. How many times now have I been asked that? "Yes I know Harry Potter. We've been friends since our first year at Hogwarts when they saved me from a troll on Halloween."

"Wow."

"Harry, Ron and I are called the 'Golden Trio' at school."

"They really call you the 'Golden Trio'?" Larsin asks me, not completely believing that we would be called that.

"Yeah."

"Mya why would they freak out? Wouldn't they be happy for you?" Derick asks me looking a bit confused.

"Yeah like Derick said wouldn't they be glad that you found your real family?"

"They would be happy if my family was anyone else besides you guys. Ron and Harry both despise daddy. Mostly because he always favors the Slytherins." I sit in the middle of my bed and bring my knees up and wrap my arm around them.

"Oh." I feel the bed move a little. Then two pairs of arms go around me.

"Don't worry Derick, Dad and I won't let them hurt you."

"Yeah so come on. Dad will be wondering what we're up to." I nod and they both pull me off the bed. I grab my wand and purse and Derick and Larsin grab my two bags and trunk.

"There you three are. I was starting to get worried. Whenever these two are quiet for more than I couple of minutes there is something going on." I laugh. I think it is something that is common through boys.

I turn toward the Grangers. "I won't miss you two at all. You do not have the right to be parents of any kind. You are rude, callous, hypocritical bastards." I have wanted to say that for years, and now I could without being punished for it.

Mr. Granger's face starts turning red while Mrs. Granger starts yelling at me. "You ungrateful little brat! We took you into our home, let you eat our food. Put clothes on your back, let you go to that crazy magic school and this is how you thank us?"

I whip out my wand and point it at them. "Why the bloody hell should I thank you? You have made my life miserable. I'm glad I will never have to see you again." They cower at the sight of my wand. I turn to my family, wanting and waiting to leave.

"Mya we have to leave. I have to meet with the Headmaster soon."

"Ok daddy." I glare at the Grangers one more time

I turn and follow my family out the back door. I grab onto my father and I feel a tug at my navel. When we land back on solid ground I start to fall. I never liked apparating.

"Welcome to your new home Mya." I look up to where my father was pointing and my jaw droops. The manor is beautiful. At least five stories, made with what looked like white stone; it was everything that I dreamed my dream house would be like. My brothers give me a push towards my new home. I slowly make my way to the front doors. With much excitement I push them open. What I see leaves me breathless. White marble floors, light colored walls, pictures and paintings all over. It's beautiful to say the least.

"Well do you want to see your room now or later?"

"Now please."

"Okay your brothers can show you. I must go meet with the Headmaster. So I will see you three at dinner."

"Ok daddy." I'm still all smiley. My father left through one of the hallways leading from the room we are in.

"So come on. Do you want to see your room or not?" man seriously how so twins do that talking at the same time thing.

"Well start walking and I will follow." They start walking and I follow. Walking down the different hallways they both point out different things. Like the décor or the different rooms.

"Here we are." We had stopped at a large white door with a silver handle. When they opened the door I walked into my new room. What I saw took my breath away. It was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_ "Well start walking and I will follow." They start walking and I follow. Walking down the different hallways they both point out different things. Like the décor or the different rooms._

_ "Here we are." We had stopped at a large white door with a silver handle. When they opened the door I walked into my new room. What I saw took my breath away. It was beautiful._

This time:

My floors were black stone, the walls green with silver molding. My bed was huge. With green covers and black and silver pillows. There was a huge bookshelf in the corner by the window that had silver curtains. By the books there was a fireplace with a couch and loveseat, they were both white. There was a huge desk pushed against one of the walls. There were two doors.

The first door I opened led to a huge bathroom. The tub was the size of a pool. And everything was done in black marble. The floors were white as was the walls. On the vanity table was every beauty product you could think of.

I walk out of my bathroom and head over to the other door. Which to my best guess was my closet. I open the door and I am amazed. It's the same size as my bathroom and it is fully stocked with more articles of clothing than I could ever wear. I walk back out to my bedroom. I am officially in teenage girl heaven.

"Damn Mya your room is better than ours by far." Derick said as he jumped on my bed.

"It really is sis." Larsin plopped down by Derick.

"Why would it be?"

"Because you thought of what you wanted even if it wasn't consciously and this was it."

"Wow."

"I know. Is there anyway you can redo my room?"

"Sure Larsin I think I could do that. Hey do you guys think you can teach me how to work this mind connection thing?"

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Well sis let's start."

_'Okay Mya this might be a little weird at first.' –Larsin_

_ 'But don't worry you'll get used to it.' –Derick_

_ 'Your right this is weird.' –Mya _

_ 'Like I said.' –Larsin_

_ 'You know it really isn't hard to control I can turn it on or off or just mute.' –Mya _

_ 'Seriously you can do that already. It took us weeks.' –Derick_

_ 'Yeah.' –Larsin_

_ 'Well they don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing.' –Mya_

"Well you defiantly deserve that title. Well Larsin and I better leave so you can get ready for dinner. We have guests tonight."

"Who's coming?"

"The Malfoys."

"You mean to tell me I have to put up with that ferret."

They looked slightly confused. "Ferret?" oh they don't know.

"It's a long story but to cut it short. During fourth year Draco Malfoy was threatening Harry and Professor Moody, who really wasn't Professor Moody, came in and turned Malfoy into a pure white ferret and made him bounce up and down until McGonagall came and put a stop to it."

"I wish we could have seen that."

"Well I better get ready, what time is dinner?"

"Seven. Don't worry we'll come get you."

"Okay see you later."

After showering I wrap myself in a towel and go into my closet to find something to wear. I finally settle on a black halter top dress that goes down to my knees, with a silver belt. Black ballet flats, a touch of eyeliner and lip-gloss. A single diamond necklace and an emerald ring. I have to say that I look great.

I walk over to the bookshelf and pull out a random book and head over to the window seat to read. When I start reading I start to think about what Malfoy will say when he finds out that I am the girl he has known as mud-blood Granger. Well he is in for a big surprise.

_'Is it okay for us to come in Mya?' –Larsin_

_ 'Yeah I'm just reading.' –Mya_

I hear the door open, footsteps, the door close, and more footsteps.

"So what are you reading?"

"I truly don't know Derick I've been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About what Malfoy will do when he finds out that the girl he has called mud-blood for the past six years is really a pureblood and Snape's daughter."

"HE CALLED YOU WHAT!"

"Mud-blood, But it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"Not really, I have gotten him back. Beating him in classes, throwing a few hexes his way. Oh and in third year I punched him in the face."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They both start laughing at that.

"Guys we have to go it is almost the time when the Malfoys will arrive." I frown but get up and smooth my dress.

"Lead the way guys." They lead me down most of the same hallways as before. Until we reached what I assumed the dining room.

When we got there daddy was just coming in talking to the Malfoys. He sees us and motions for us to go over closer to them.

"So this is her. She looks so much like her mother." It was Mrs. Malfoy. She was beautiful, she didn't look a day over 25.

Daddy turns to me and says. "Mya this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. And their son, Draco." I really don't want to be here right now. I especially don't want to be around Lucius after what he did to Ginny.

"Daddy I already knew Mr. Malfoy and Draco. I just didn't know Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please my dear call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me sound old. And exactly how do you know my husband and my son?" Well the time of the truth has come.

"Well I know Draco from school and I know Lucius from my second year."

_'I wonder how long until Malfoy starts to freak out. I can't wait.' –Mya_

_ 'I say five minutes tops.' –Larsin_

_ 'I don't even give him that. Remember he is the smartest student at Hogwarts.' –Derick_

_ 'No Derick he's not. He's the second smartest.' –Mya_

_ 'How do you know?' –Derick_

_ 'I go to Hogwarts, I'm in his year.' –Mya_

_ 'If he's not the smartest like he says he is…then who is?' –Larsin_

_ 'Simple…it's me.' –Mya_

_ 'But Draco said he was the smartest.' –Derick_

_ 'He only said that because he was embarrassed that a muggle-born or mud-blood could be better than himself. He might be the smartest male student but he's only second best.' –Mya_

_ 'Well I don't believe y…' –Derick. _I just put them both on mute.

I turn to the ferret. "I'm guessing you don't recognize me."

I can tell he is checking me out and to tell you the truth it is freaking me out. "Well no. I don't seem to remember you. You do look familiar but I cant remember exactly." He's still checking me out. Still weird. But for a moment I kind of like it. I don't know why, but I don't care.

_'Larsin, Derick can you lend me a hand. Malfoy is checking me out and it is really starting to freak me out.' –Mya _

"Draco stop checking out our sister."

"It's disturbing to watch." Malfoy just blushed and looked at his feet. Saying nothing.

Now I should give him a little hint of who I was. "What Malfoy to embarrassed that you were caught. Well serves you right you foul, loathsome, evil, little, cockroach." I smirk when his head snaps up. His silver blue eyes wide with shock.

"Why did you call me that?" Okay I thought he was smart.

"Well you see before my family found me I was someone else. I was just giving you a clue. You ferret."

"Huh still don't understand." He must really be stupid not to figure it out.

"You really are ignorant. Or maybe I just punched you to hard back in third year." His face changed. He finally figured it out.

"Gr…Granger?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_Now I should give him a little hint of who I was. "What Malfoy to embarrassed that you were caught. Well serves you right you foul, loathsome, evil, little, cockroach." I smirk when his head snaps up. His silver blue eyes wide with shock._

_ "Why did you call me that?" Okay I thought he was smart._

_ "Well you see before my family found me I was someone else. I was just giving you a clue. You ferret."_

_ "Huh still don't understand." He must really be stupid not to figure it out._

_ "You really are ignorant. Or maybe I just punched you to hared back in third year." His face changed. He finally figured it out._

_ "Gr…Granger?"_

This time:

"Yep but it's Snape now." His jaw drops. I giggle at the sight. If possible his eyes widened even more. I guess he knew that I had been someone else, but he probably wouldn't have guessed it would be Mud-blood Granger.

I could tell everyone was confused. "Draco how exactly do you know this girl? Who was she? And what the hell did she mean about punching you back in your third year at school?" Damn did he really have to open his mouth? He really is annoying.

Now to have some more fun, I don't think I'll let Malfoy explain. Well here it goes. "Well Lucius what I mean is the person I was before the glamour wore off was the one and only Hermione Granger. Yes the best friend to the famous Harry Potter. Draco and I are in the same year at Hogwarts. I'm the one that beats him in every class. And as for the punch back in third year well…he said something I didn't like so I punched him in the face." I can see that both of Malfoy's parents are surprised. Even my father looks shocked. But Narcissa also shows something else, but I'm not quite sure what it is.

Narcissa leaves her husband's side and walks over to me. "So you're Hermione. I have heard quite a bit about you from Draco. If you don't mind me saying this, I think Draco has liked you for a while. He never stops talking about you."

Wait what? There is no way that Malfoy liked me. He taunted and tormented me for the past six years." Mother that's not true and you know it." He won't look at his mother. He doesn't want to show his eyes. They would give everything away. Eyes tend to do that, I don't know why, they just do.

I walk over to Malfoy and stand in front of him. I pull his face up by lifting under his jaw. "Now say that again, but this time look me in the eyes. And no don't worry I can't read minds so you don't have to worry. All I want to know is the truth. Did you like me, Hermione Granger?" I know this can be hard for someone to answer especially in front of our parents. "Please just tell me, it doesn't matter what your answer is as long as you tell me the truth."

I can see that he is slightly uncomfortable, but he does have a reason to be. He looks down slightly, just to meet my eyes. After the change I am still a head shorter than him. He easily is six feet tall. He even has a few inches on each of my brothers. Taking my hand in his, his eyes boring into mine. "Can we go somewhere else to discuss this? Without the audience?"

Without breaking away from his eyes I nod my head once. He gives me a small smile, one that if you weren't looking closely enough you wouldn't have seen it. Keeping my hand in his he pulls me toward the garden, not bothering to look back at our families. Right not I really don't care about them or dinner, I want to know what is going on in Malfoy's head.

He leads me out to a stone bench in the middle of the garden, where we are surrounded by hundreds of lily flowers. Even when we take a seat he still doesn't let my hand go, he actually tightens his grip a bit, afraid that I will try to take it back I guess. I hear him take in a deep breath and I turn towards him to listen to his explanation.

In a soft voice he begins. "Hermione, Mya, what my mother says is true. I do like you." I gasp softly, not really believing him after everything that he has done to me in the past.

"I know that it sounds odd, that it doesn't seem like it could be true but it is. I can never properly apologize to you for my actions and words in the past but please know that I never meant any of it. I had to act that way in school, to put up a front for the other Slytherins. Because of the war, and the different sides I had to do what I did to protect my family. If Voldemort's spies in the school, sons and daughters of Deatheaters, thought that I wasn't loyal to him he would hurt my family, or worse. It hurt every time I hurt you, every time I insulted you. I could never mean any of those things, at least not to you. A few of the things I said to Potter and Weasley were true."

I can't help but let out a small laugh at that. At least he didn't fake everything. Even though I giggled slightly his eyes are closed, waiting for my response, which I guess he thinks won't be good.

Using my free hand I cup his cheek and raise his face to mine. In a soft voice I start to speak. "Draco, I believe you." His eyes open so fast and shock crosses his face. "I understand why you did what you did. You don't have to apologize for what you had to do. We both went through the war, on different sides but we all had to do things that we didn't want to. Things were out of our hands, we just had to play along to survive. The war is over now." He places his hand over mine on his cheek and smiles at me. "It is a time for new beginnings, to rebuild what was destroyed. So why don't we start here." I take my hand off of his face, and my other out of his grasp. His smile turns into a frown.

I stand up and face him, and hold out my hand and smile. "Hello I'm Mya Snape, and you are?"

I don't think he could smile any bigger. He stands up, taking my hand in his bringing it to his lips and giving it a light kiss. "I'm Draco Malfoy Miss Snape. It is a pleasure to meet you and a hope that we will have the opportunity to get to know each other better."

I blush slightly, "I think we can manage that Mr. Malfoy."

"Call me Draco."

"Then I insist that you call me Mya."

He smiles again and pulls me into an embrace. "You have no idea how happy this makes me. I thought you would never be able to forgive me. After everything I have done to you, every name I have called you." I hold him tighter and smile into his chest, I barely reach his shoulder.

"What you did to me is nothing compared to the Grangers. Both of those parts of my life are behind me and I'm not going to focus on them. It's a time for new beginnings and new friendships." I mumble into his chest.

I can feel him tense against me, "What…"

But he was interrupted by my brothers. "Hey you two, can you hurry this up and come in so we can eat? We are starving over here and Dad won't let us eat until you both come in."

I laugh and pull away from Draco. "Come on, they won't stop until we go." I start to walk away when he grabs my hand and falls into step with me. Both making our way over to my brothers, to the rest of our families.

I don't bother to look at my brothers or my father when we enter the dining room. I just head to my seat. Draco finally releases my hand, only to pull out my chair to let me sit. I smile warmly at him and take a seat, and then he pushes in my chair and takes a seat in the chair next to mine. "Thank you Draco."

"It was my pleasure Mya." He says taking my hand in his again and bringing it to his lips, placing another light kiss on the back of my fingers.

We are just staring at one another when we are broken out of our trance by someone clearing their throat.

"Well now that all of that has been cleared up how about we all enjoy our meal." My dad looked at us and Draco lets go of my hand. With a wave of his wand a mountain of food appears in front of all of us.

Dinner was a quiet affair, no one really saying anything. Draco and I kept stealing glances at each other all throughout the meal.

After dinner we all moved into the lounge where the fire place was set with a warm glowing fire going. Draco and I sat next to each other on a loveseat while my brother sat across from us in two leather chairs while our parents sat on separate couches on both sides of us.

Narcissa is the one to break the somewhat awkward silence. "What exactly did you two talk about that changed your attitudes so much in such a short amount of time?"

I let Draco answer, since it was his mother that asked. "Mother, we just talked. We agreed that this was our chance for a new beginning. A chance to put the past behind us." He takes my hand in his again. "We are taking a chance to become friends, something that we haven't been able to do before because of the war."

She smiles warmly at us. "Thank you Mya, I don't think I have seen Draco this happy since he was a small child. There has always been such a weight on his shoulders to do what he could to help protect our family. I have always regretted putting that burden on him but because of the times I had no choice. I am glad that you have helped lessen that burden."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you have no reason to thank me. I don't hold any of his past actions against him. Truthfully I never believed that he meant them when he did them. His heart was never truly in it. I understand what war demands of everyone, I lived through it too." I squeeze Draco's hand. "The time following war is for new beginnings, to rebuild what has been broken, to heal what has been hurt, and to start things that have never been able to be started. This is a time to make new friends, to heal the relationships with other friends and family have that been hurt by the war. People do not always think clearly in times of war, they are focused on survival and little else matters. It's time to put the past behind us and let it be just what it is, the past." Her eyes are tearing up, and if I'm not mistaken my brothers and fathers are as well. Even Mr. Malfoy's eyes are shining with unshed tears.

For the rest of the night all of us talked. It didn't matter what the topic was, everyone joined in. There were times that we had to stop because we were all laughing. Tonight I saw a side of dad and the Malfoys that I have never seen before.

Before too long it was time for the Malfoys to leave. My father, brothers and I walked them to the fireplace in the entrance hall so they could floo home. I walked next to Draco, my arm around his.

Before they left Mrs. Malfoy, who told me I was to call her Narcissa because Mrs. Malfoy made her feel old, pulled me into a hug and thanked me for everything that I have done. When she let me go Lucius pulled me into a light embrace, thanking me as well for what I have done for his family. Draco took me from his father's grasp, pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and thanked me again. He kissed my forehead gently and wished me a good night. I held him tighter and stood up on tip toe to kiss his cheek and wish him a good night as well. After he released me all three of them bid my family good night and left.

Both of my brothers put their arms around my shoulders and led me away from the floo. Our father not far behind us. Before too long we were outside of my room. I give all three of them a hug and wish them good night. I know that we haven't really spent any time together since they got me back but today has been one of those days that so much has happened you have to process it before you even begin to act normal again. My mind has been overwhelmed and I don't even know where to begin. I'm going to try talking to them tomorrow, once I have had a chance to wrap my head around everything that has happened today.

**Please review to tell me what you think of my story. I have no idea how I am doing unless you tell me. It has been so long since I have written anything, I don't know if my writing is good or bad. Your opinions are always welcome. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_Both of my brothers put their arms around my shoulders and led me away from the floo. Our father not far behind us. Before too long we were outside of my room. I give all three of them a hug and wish them good night. I know that we haven't really spent any time together since they got me back but today has been one of those days that so much has happened you have to process it before you even begin to act normal again. My mind has been overwhelmed and I don't even know where to begin. I'm going to try talking to them tomorrow, once I have had a chance to wrap my head around everything that has happened today._

This time:

I go into my room and close the door softly behind me. Slipping my shoes off as I sit on my bed. I fall back and look at my ceiling. Trying to just relax my mind enough to get ready to sleep. Since it wasn't working too well I decide to take another shower, hoping that by relaxing my muscles. I let the warm water flow over my body. I let my mind wander to the past few hours. From my leaving the Grangers, to my conversation with Draco, to the evening spent with the Malfoy family.

I get out of the shower and get dressed for bed in some shorts and a tank top, letting my hair dry naturally.

'_Derick, Larsin?'_

'_What's wrong Mya?' –Larsin_

'_Mya?' –Derick_

'_Can you two come to my room, I really need someone to talk to. And this mental thing is difficult to concentrate on when my mind is so overwhelmed.'_

'_Sure.' –Both_

In less than a minute both of them are in my room. I didn't even bother getting up to open the door, they just walked right on in, not even bothering to knock first.

All three of us are sitting on my bed, each of them on either side of me. I pull my knees up and wrap my arms around them, leaning my head on my legs.

Larsin wraps his arm around me, making me lean slightly into him. "What's wrong Mya, you can talk to us about anything."

"I don't even know where to start. I haven't had time to process anything today. It's just been one thing after another. No time to breathe in between. Though, none of it was bad. I just think that it was just a bit too much for one day."

Derick puts his arm around me, but doesn't pull me toward him. "Mya, you have had a long day, and it's hard to process everything, but you are doing a wonderful job. You have every right to be overwhelmed."

"You guys aren't mad at me for not really spending any time with you today are you? Hell, I spent more time with Draco then I did you two."

They both squeeze me tight. "How can you even think that we could be mad at you? We love you Mya, you are our baby sister." Larsin mumbles into my hair.

Derick leans over and kisses my head. "We understand that you were more comfortable around him. You know him better, or at least longer. It didn't matter what type of relationship you two had, you still knew him more. We won't force you to be around us. But we would like to get to know you."

My eyes are shining with unshed tears that can't be far from falling. "I feel more comfortable here than I ever did with the Grangers. Even though they didn't tell me that I was adopted until last week I never felt like I belonged there, with them. They never made me feel welcome. Nothing I did would ever make them proud, never make me feel like I was supposed to be there. Before today the only place I felt like I belonged was Hogwarts, the potions classroom to be exact. Not even the library that I spent so much of my time in at school, I knew that I had to keep my grades high, or risk disappointing the Grangers even more. They never felt like family, like parents. Taking care of me seemed to be a chore for them. For the last ten years or so I have been taking care of myself, not having much contact with them at home. Even with my friends I never felt like I belonged." Now the tears were running down my face in rivers. And they had tears shining in their eyes.

"We are so sorry that you have had to go through all of that. But you need to know now that you will never have to feel like that again. Derick, dad and I won't allow you to feel like that again."

"What am I going to do at Hogwarts, it's just going to be Daddy and Draco there. I don't feel welcome with Harry and the Weasleys like I do you guys."

"We will always be there when you need us. The mental link will work over any distance. You really need to talk to dad tomorrow about school and everything. Since it starts back up in a few weeks, two I think."

Both of them kissed my forehead and told me that I needed to get some sleep after the day I have had. But no matter what I did I couldn't get my mind to rest long enough for me to sleep. I finally gave up trying to sleep around midnight. I put on some slippers and a light robe and left my room. I knew it was late but I had too many unanswered questions. Questions that I knew my brothers couldn't answer, only my father could do that.

After wandering around for a few minutes I came to stop in front of his door. I knocked softly, almost regretting doing this so late at night when I was pretty sure that he was already sound asleep.

I wait a few moments and just as I was about to turn around and head back to my room I hear him moving around on the other side of the door.

Slowly the door opens and my heart starts to beat just a bit faster, even though I know that it is my father on the other side of it.

"Mya? What are you doing up this late? Is everything alright?"

The tears start to form in my eyes again and he pulls me into his arms, leading me to couch in his room. We both sit and he just holds me for a while, neither one of us talking. Right now I just have to be held, everything from the day is just getting too me.

He wipes the few tears that managed to escape away. "Mya, what is it?" He asks me in a soft whisper.

My voice isn't as strong as usual; it actually wavers from my emotions. "I'm not really sure. I just have so many questions that haven't been answered. So many things that I don't know the reason why they happened the way they did. My life has completely turned in less than a day."

He holds me even tighter, kissing the top of my head every now and again.

I look up at his face and try to figure out where to start. "Why…why was I the only one that was given away? Why couldn't you keep me too?"

My father, the feared potions master, started to cry. He pulled me onto his lap and just held me for a few minutes. "Mya, I never wanted to give you up. All I have ever wanted was to have you back with us. But it was too dangerous for you to stay. When the three of you were born there were complications that not even magic could fix. Your mother only lived long enough to hold each of you and tell you she loved you. We had decided on names months before and she called each of you by your name. She loved all of you from the moment we found out that we were expecting. Her body was just too weak after the birth to support her any longer. She passed away in my arms, the only one I would ever love, the only one I would ever marry was gone but in her place I had three pieces of her that I would protect until the end of time." Now I'm crying again.

"But why just give me away?"

"Dark times were coming, and I had no choice but to join Voldemort. Dumbledore needed a spy and I was the only one that fit the bill. I regretted it every day that I had to give you up, even if it wasn't permanent. I never knew if I would live long enough to see you again. To get to hold you in my arms again. Voldemort wanted all the daughters of his followers to be his. To raise them so one could be his queen. I couldn't ever put you in that position. I gave you up to save you from that pain." I lean into his chest, taking in his scent. Sandalwood and Cinnamon, it made me feel safe at the familiarity of it.

"What am I supposed to do at school daddy? I will only feel right with you or Draco. Larsin and Derick won't be there, though we do have the metal connection. I don't feel like I really belong with Harry and Ron. Most of the time I feel like an outsider. Sure we come off like the best of friends, but in all honestly I'm not that close with them. Sometimes I think they are just friends with me so I can help them with their school work. There have been so many times that I have been left out of things and don't even know about them until after they have happened. I don't feel like I am really a part of their circle of friends, I don't feel like I am really a part of Gryffindor house either. The only place in the entire castle that I feel like I belong, that I feel safe is your classroom."

He leans over and kisses my forehead and nuzzles into my hair. "I was thinking now that you are back here with us. And that you won't want to be apart from your brothers that you are just getting to know that I might have them transfer to Hogwarts for their final year. That way you are together and I have all three of my wonderful children in one place. Where I can look after them. What do you think about that?"

"Really Daddy? Do you mean it?"

He laughs softly. "Of course baby girl. I'll talk to the boys in the morning and depending on what they decide I will go to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon and talk to Albus and Minerva. Though I don't think any of them will have any issues with it." He kisses my head again. "If you would like I think you could be resorted too. With the change we don't know how much your personality was affected. And you did say that you didn't feel right in Gryffindor."

"Can I think about that for a little while?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"What do I tell Harry and Ron…they are supposed to be my closest friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"They don't know that I am adopted. That you are my father. That I have two brothers. That I'm friends with the Malfoys. Any of it. I don't know how they will react. Though I have a feeling that Ron is liable to explode. He tends not to deal with change well or he just jumps to conclusions before anything can be explained. And from past experiences Harry will take his side without even listening to anything I have to say. They have been friends longer, and Ron was his first friend, he is worried that if he does something Ron doesn't like that he won't keep being friends with him. I'm not as important to him, I'm expendable."

"You tell them what you think is best. Your brothers and I will be behind you all the way. You are never alone in this, remember that. I believe Draco will be there for you as well. Despite your past with him, you two have really connected with each other. You have to follow your heart with what to do, listen to what it tells you is best. You can't know how they are going to react to the news, but don't worry. No matter what happens you will always have us. We will even be there when you tell them if you want."

I hug him tight. "Thank you Daddy." I whisper softly as I yawn. The day is finally catching up with me. And it has left me exhausted.

I feel him lift me into his arms, and he cradles me to his chest and starts walking out of the room. Soon we are in my room and he lays me in my bed and tucks me in. He leans over and kisses my forehead. "Sleep well my princess. I love you so much."

"I love you too Daddy." I whisper as I fall into peaceful slumber. I barely hear him leave my room, the door closing softly behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

"_You tell them what you think is best. Your brothers and I will be behind you all the way. You are never alone in this, remember that. I believe Draco will be there for you as well. Despite your past with him, you two have really connected with each other. You have to follow your heart with what to do, listen to what it tells you is best. You can't know how they are going to react to the news, but don't worry. No matter what happens you will always have us. We will even be there when you tell them if you want."_

_I hug him tight. "Thank you Daddy." I whisper softly as I yawn. The day is finally catching up with me. And it has left me exhausted. _

_I feel him lift me into his arms, and he cradles me to his chest and starts walking out of the room. Soon we are in my room and he lays me in my bed and tucks me in. He leans over and kisses my forehead. "Sleep well my princess. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too Daddy." I whisper as I fall into peaceful slumber. I barely hear him leave my room, the door closing softly behind him. _

This time:

I wake up with the sun shining through my windows. I feel more refreshed then I ever had before. Getting my questions answered and getting to talk with my father was what I needed. I look at my clock and see that it is nearly eleven in the morning, but considering how late I was up and everything that happened yesterday I felt like I deserved to rest a bit longer than normal.

I put my robe back on and head down to the kitchen to get something to eat. My stomach was growling loudly from not being fed. Throwing my hair up in a messy bun as I walk down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I can hear voices so I head to them first. Thinking it was my father and brothers and wanted to tell them good morning. What I wasn't expecting was Draco and his parents to be there as well.

As soon as I walked through the door all eyes were on me and I started to blush. I was still in my pajamas and they were all dressed and ready for the day. "Um…good morning everyone. Uh…I think I will just go get dressed now." I leave the room before any of them could say a word and I run back up the stairs and down the hall and into my room. I quickly change into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a shimmery silver top. Pulling on a pair of black knee high leather boots. I brush out my hair, getting used to not having to pull a brush through a tangle of curls anymore. I put on just a bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and get up to leave my room. I grab my wand before I leave; one never knows when magic might be useful.

I head down the stairs again and meet all of them in the lounge. I sit on the far end of the couch Draco is sitting on. Just looking at all of them makes me blush; I couldn't believe I walked in just wearing my pajamas. Draco just laughs when he sees my flushed face and pulls me closer to him. He gives me a small hug and lets out a breathless laugh. "You don't have to be embarrassed Mya. You didn't have to go get dressed just because of us."

"Yeah sis, normally we aren't even dressed before noon."

Larsin comes over and pulls me away from Draco and starts walking me out of the room. "Come on, you haven't had breakfast. You need to get something to eat."

Derick and Draco get up and follow us while our parents stay behind to talk amongst themselves. No doubt about us.

After getting me fed we start to talk about what we are going to do today. While the boys were thinking of playing quidditch, I was thinking of something else. When they asked if I wanted to play I shook my head. "No, for two reasons. One, I am terrified of heights and can't fly a broom to save my life. And two…I really need to talk to Harry and Ron. I'd rather do it sooner rather than later. I don't want them to find out from someone else, that would just make things worse."

Derick walks over to me and gives me a hug. "How about you send them a letter telling them to meet you in Diagon Alley. You can tell them this afternoon. If you want we can be there with you for support."

"Could you? I really don't want to do this on my own."

Larsin puts his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to do any of this on your own. We will always be there for you."

"Do you want me there Mya? If you do I will be right by your side."

"Do you mind? I would really like it if you could be there Draco."

"Nothing could keep me away."

I turn to face my brothers. "Should we talk to Daddy before we do anything? He told me last night that he would be there if I wanted."

"When did you talk to Dad?"

"Yeah, when did you talk to him? I thought you talked to us then went to sleep."

I lay my head on my arms resting on the polished wood of the table. "I gave up trying to sleep last night around midnight. I just couldn't rest until I had my questions answered. I knew that you two probably wouldn't be able to answer them completely so I went and asked Daddy. He told me what I needed to know. And I know that if I have any more questions that I am welcome to go to him at any time to ask him. He told me about mom, why I was the only one given away. All of it. He ended up carrying me back to my room and tucking me in. Never have I ever felt more at peace then I did last night. I really feel like I belong here."

My brothers walk over to me and pull me into their arms. "Of course you belong here. You were always meant to belong here."

"Things have never felt more right here with just Dad, Larsin and I, there was always a piece of us missing. You were the missing piece. You belong here, you always have."

After they let me go all four of us walked back to where our parents were. I walk over to where my father was sitting and sat down next to him. He turned to me and gave me a warm smile, one that made me feel loved and safe.

"Daddy, can I tell Harry and Ron today? I want to get this out of the way before they somehow find out from somewhere else. If they don't hear it from me it will just make things much worse. They both tend to jump to conclusions without all of the facts first."

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to kiss my forehead. "That's fine with me princess, do you want me to be there?"

"Yes please. Maybe if you are there they won't cause a huge scene. They are slightly afraid of you."

Everyone in the room starts laughing at that. Though Narcissa and Lucius try to hold back their laughter, but they aren't very successful.

"I'm going to go and write a letter to Harry and Ron. They should both be at the Burrow right now. I don't think Harry was staying with the Dursleys this summer since the protection from his mother ended when Voldemort died permanently. I'll ask them to meet me at Diagon Alley this afternoon."

My father nods his head. "Okay princess; just let us know what time you are supposed to meet them so we can go with you."

"Okay Daddy."

With that I start to walk out of the room to head up to my bedroom to try to figure out what to tell them in the letter to get them to meet me at Diagon Alley. Before I even reach the stair case Derick, Larsin and Draco are at my side, walking up with me. I'm glad they aren't leaving me alone in any part of this; I don't think I could do any of this on my own.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_With that I start to walk out of the room to head up to my bedroom to try to figure out what to tell them in the letter to get them to meet me at Diagon Alley. Before I even reach the stair case Derick, Larsin and Draco are at my side, walking up with me. I'm glad they aren't leaving me alone in any part of this; I don't think I could do any of this on my own. _

This time:

We all get to my room and everyone finds a seat. I go to my desk and take out a piece of parchment to write on. I dip the quill in the ink and pose my hand over the paper. I don't even know how to begin this.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_ I was wondering if you could meet me at Diagon Alley this afternoon. I have something really important to tell you. And you need to hear it from me in person, and not in a letter or by any chance someone else. Please let me know if you will be able to make it._

_Hermione Granger_

Short, simple, and hopefully they will be able to be there this afternoon. I don't know what I would do if I can't tell them today. I don't want to be worrying for days on end to be able to tell them. I need to get this off my chest before the secret gets out.

"Larsin, Derick? Do either of you have an owl I could borrow to send the letter?"

Larsin nods his head. "Let me go get him." As he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later he comes back in with a gorgeous black owl with the brightest blue eyes.

He brings the owl over to me and I pet the top of his head. "His name is Obsidian."

"He's beautiful."

I give my letter to Obsidian. "Please take this to Harry and Ron at the Burrow. And please wait for a reply. I need to know what they decide."

Obsidian nods his head, it's amazing what owls can comprehend and understand. I go over and open one of my windows and he flies right out, taking my letter with him.

I sigh as I rest on my couch. "And now we wait. The rest is up to them."

All three boys nod.

To pass the time the four of us sit around and tell stories from our childhoods. All of them have such happy stories, I wish I had that. I don't have a lot of happy memories from when I was a child. They all gave me looks of pity when they asked me what my happiest memory from when I was little was and I told them that I didn't have one because my childhood wasn't all that great. After a while I ended up leaning onto Draco, my feet propped up on the other end of the couch, across Derick's lap. I just feel so comfortable with these guys.

After a while we hear a tapping coming from the window. Larsin walked over to open it. Obsidian was back and he had a letter with him. They actually sent a reply.

I slowly open the letter.

_Hermione, _

_ Ron and I can meet you around 3. We will be at the Leaky Cauldron before we head to the twins shop. _

_Harry _

Heh, it was even shorter than my letter. At least they agreed to meet with me today.

"They said I can meet with them at the Leaky Cauldron at 3. Then they are going to the twins shop." I stand up and stretch. "Let's go tell Daddy."

They all nod and follow me out of the room to go find my father.

The adults are in the same place as when we left them hours ago. All that is different is they have a platter of snackish foods in front of them, half of it gone already. I sit back down by my father. "I'm meeting Harry and Ron at three, at the Leaky Cauldron. If you still want to go with me I would want to leave soon that way I can go to the bookstore to get something to read before school starts up. I would get my school books but we haven't gotten the list yet, though we should get them soon considering we go back in just over two weeks."

All three of the adults stand up, my father pulling me with him. "Go get your coat or whatever you need so we can get going. We will meet you in the parlor; we will apparate instead of taking the floo. Much less mess."

I nod my head and walk back up to my room to grab my cloak. I put on a general black cloak, but not the dull black like everyone else wears, it's more of a shimmery black, with a platinum clasp in the shape of a raven with its wings spread wide.

I meet back up with everyone else downstairs. All of them having put a cloak on as well, in a range of colors. my father in his typical black, Larsin in a deep red, Derick in an emerald green, Narcissa and Lucius both in black, but Narcissa's more like mine. Draco had on a deep royal blue that made his eyes pop out even more than they already did.

I grab onto my father's arm so he could apparate. While I could do it myself I don't like it that much. I don't really like magical travel methods. I'm terrified of heights, hate the nauseous feeling from apparating and port keys, and despise the mess of the floo. If muggles got one thing right it was how to travel, cars are the way to go.

**Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the previous ones. I am actually rewriting an old story of mine so it is taking a while to change and correct it. It's also difficult to decide where to cut it off for a chapter. The breaks aren't always the same length apart. I am trying my best to keep the chapters longer, but sometimes I just have to work with the story. Please review to let me know how I am doing and what you think I should add onto or change. Your ideas are always welcome. **

**~Sakura Lily 16**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_I grab onto my father's arm so he could apparate. While I could do it myself I don't like it that much. I don't really like magical travel methods. I'm terrified of heights, hate the nauseous feeling from apparating and port keys, and despise the mess of the floo. If muggles got one thing right it was how to travel, cars are the way to go. _

This time:

Without a word I feel that pull in my naval and the nausea sets in as soon as my feet touch solid ground in Diagon Alley. If my father wasn't holding my arm I would have fallen over I was so dizzy. Everyone gives me a worried glance. "I'm alright. This happens every time; I really don't like wizard travel of any kind. It all makes me nauseous. I just need a moment to let my stomach catch up with me. If muggles got one thing right it was the way they travel, much less motion sickness."

My brothers start laughing at me. A pure-blood witch and I can't handle wizard travel. I shoot them a small glare, which only makes them laugh more. I stick my tongue out at them and put my arm through Draco's. "If you two aren't nicer to me, I will spend the entire afternoon with Draco instead."

Draco can see what I am doing and lets go of my arm, only to put his around my waist and pull me closer to him. "I don't mind if you don't be nicer. I could spend all day with Mya and not have a problem. So, please continue with what you are doing." I grin mischievously and lean my head on Draco's shoulder. All of our parents trying not to burst out laughing.

All of us walk around for a while, stopping here and there at different stores. Sometimes window shopping or actually buying something. We spent almost an hour at the book store for me. I ended up with twelve new books to hold me over until I am back at Hogwarts and have access to the library. I know the manor has a library but sometimes it is nice to have something to call your own. Even though I insisted that I would pay for all of my books it seemed that they were already paid for by the time I reached the counter. Draco wouldn't let me pay for any of it. The Draco that I have gotten to know in the past day is completely different from the one I have known for the past six years.

When it was nearing three all of us headed to the Leaky Cauldron, except Narcissa and Lucius. They thought that it might not be the best idea to have them there even if they wanted to be. The relationship between the Weasleys and the Malfoys would just make everything worse. It is probably bad enough that Draco is going to be there. I would have Draco stay away for the same reason…but I don't think I could do this without him. I need my family and those closest to me; while I wish Narcissa and Lucius could be there I knew it was best they didn't.

At a few minutes past three Harry and Ron walk through the door. They look around the room, looking for me no doubt, but since I look completely different they don't recognize me. They look at each other and shrug their shoulders and move to take a seat at a table.

I look at my brothers, father and Draco, I know I need to talk to them, but I just don't know how they are going to take the news. Larsin squeezes my hand from across the table, and then Derick does the same. My father pulls me into a hug and murmurs in my hair that everything is going to be alright, and that I shouldn't worry. When he releases me Draco takes me in his arms and whispers in my ear that it doesn't matter what those two think of this, this is my life now and if they aren't happy for me for finding my real family then they aren't very good friends. And that no matter what he and my family, and his will always be there for me no matter what. He kisses my cheek and slides out of the booth to let me out. With one last squeeze on my hand from each of them I take a deep breath and walk over to Harry and Ron.

When I am standing in front of their table they just stare at me, not having any idea who I was.

Harry is the only one that can form a coherent thought. "Is there something we can help you with?"

I take another deep breath and close my eyes. "That's why I asked you to meet me here today Harry. I did say that it was important."

Both of them are shocked, and you could see it on their faces. Their eyes wider than you would think possible, and their mouths look like a gaping fish.

Again, only Harry could find his voice. "Her…Hermione?" I nod my head.

"Bloody hell! Is that really you Hermione?" I nod to Ron.

"Yeah, I did say that it was important."

Harry nods his head and slides farther in the booth, giving me room to sit down.

Ron, finally able to pick his jaw up off of the floor, finds his voice. "So…"

I sigh, "It's a long story. And I thought it would be a bit more believable if you could see what I was telling you." They both nod quietly. "About a week ago I found out that I was adopted when I was about a year old. The Grangers aren't my biological parents." Their jaws drop again, lower than before.

Harry opens his mouth about to speak. "Please don't interrupt; this is hard enough to talk about." Both of them nod their heads.

"As I said, about a week ago I found out I was adopted and with my few things that came with me there was a letter. It said that my real family would come to get me on my 17th birthday. It said I was given up so Voldemort couldn't get me and use me for my powers…still don't know what they are, haven't asked about that yet. So on my birthday I woke up and I looked completely different. I had been under a glamour charm for 16 years. This is what I really look like. When I walked downstairs I was met with a sight that I had to do a double take of. I couldn't believe it. Sitting on the couch were three men, one considerably older than the other two. The oldest of the three was none other than Professor Snape. It was soon explained that I was his daughter and the two boys with him were my brothers. Only a few minutes older than myself. I'm a triplet. We packed my things and I was taken to their family manor, my family manor. If this wasn't enough for one day I found out that we had guests coming for dinner. The entire Malfoy family was to be in attendance. It actually went a lot better than I had thought it would. They are nothing like they were. Complete opposites to be honest. I asked you here today because I didn't want you to find out about any of this from anyone but me, I thought that you guys deserved to be told first." I can't even meet their gaze; I'm too worried about their reactions.

A few moments pass and neither one of them have made a sound. I take a deep breath and look up at them. Harry's face is blank and Ron's is turning as red as his hair, he can't be far away from exploding. "How dare you consort with the enemy! I bet you have just been spilling all of our secrets to them. You're nothing but a filthy snake lover!"

Harry has yet to say anything and Ron is starting to cause a scene with how loud he is.

Tears are starting to fill my eyes and I'm doing my best to keep them from falling. "Please, don't get angry at me for this, it's not like I had any control over it."

"You betrayed us Hermione, if that is even your name!"

The tears start falling now and out of the corner of my eye I see my family and Draco stand up and start walking over to us. "You guys know that I would never betray you. You have to know that I would never."

Before my family could get over to me Ron shot up out of his seat. And stormed away, but not before leaving me with some last words. "We will never forgive you! Go back to your filthy snake loving family, you aren't wanted anymore!"

Without even looking at Harry I scoot back out of the booth to let him out. As soon as I stand I am enveloped in a pair of arms and pulled into a hard chest. "Leave Potter, before you make things even worse. But know this; Mya…Hermione is the best friend that you could ever ask for. You have no idea what you are giving up if you leave her now. She has never done anything against you but here you are, ready to turn your back against her for something she has had absolutely no control over. Either be a man and decide for yourself from past experiences with her, or be the coward I know you are and follow Weasley and lose her forever." I can always count on Draco to be there for me.

I look up to see why my family hasn't said anything and I can see why. All three of them are glaring at Harry, and my brothers have their wands drawn.

My father's glare is even scarier than the one he uses on students at school. "If you hurt my daughter in any way Potter I will make your life a living hell. You are an ungrateful fool, just like your pathetic father."

"Don't you say anything about my father!" Harry growls as he whips out his wand and points it at my father.

He just looks at me with a blank expression. "I'm sorry Hermione." And walks away.

Now I can't hold back my tears and Draco pulls me even closer to him, though I would have thought that impossible. He doesn't even say anything to try to make me feel better, none of them do. They know that it won't work right now. I just lost the only two that have been constant friends for the better part of 6 years over something I have no control over.

I whisper into Draco's chest, my voice breaking. "Can…we please lea…leave?"

Without a word they usher me out of the building and my father takes me into his arms to apparate. I snuggle into his embrace and wait for the nausea and pull.

**Please review, I need to know how I am doing. I have been revising this story that I originally wrote almost four years ago, and adding to it. I need others opinions on how well it is flowing together. Please leave some reviews, ideas, or comments.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_He just looks at me with a blank expression. "I'm sorry Hermione." And walks away. _

_Now I can't hold back my tears and Draco pulls me even closer to him, though I would have thought that impossible. He doesn't even say anything to try to make me feel better, none of them do. They know that it won't work right now. I just lost the only two that have been constant friends for the better part of 6 years over something I have no control over._

_I whisper into Draco's chest, my voice breaking. "Can…we please lea…leave?"_

_Without a word they usher me out of the building and my father takes me into his arms to apparate. I snuggle into his embrace and wait for the nausea and pull._

This time:

In moments we are back in the manor and I am being led to a chair, and being pulled down onto my father's lap. They just let me cry, not bothering to try to get me to stop, or try to talk to me.

After a while I am calmed down enough to where I can talk again. I still don't say a word though. I knew that this was a possibility from the beginning. I know how both of them are, and I knew that Harry would follow whatever Ron did. He doesn't want to lose his first friend.

My father gently rocks me back and forth. "Are you going to be alright princess?"

I give a small nod. "I knew this was a possibility from the start. I was prepared for it…but it still hurts. I knew that Harry would follow after Ron. He always does."

My brothers look at me and open their mouths like they are going to talk. I put my hand up and get out of my father's lap. "Please, I really don't want to talk about it. It's in the past now, I don't want to have to continually relive it. I knew that this was going to happen I just wasn't prepared for the stinging pain of losing two of my only friends. And I know that with them leaving me, that the rest of Gryffindor and such will no longer be my friends. They will always follow Harry. I knew this, I prepared myself for this. I just want to move on with my life." I turn and leave the room.

I don't hear footsteps behind me, so I know that they aren't following me. When I reach my bedroom I lock my door and charmed it to only open when I said so. I just wanted to be left alone for a while. I need to process this without getting looks of pity from my family. I have always been better at dealing with these kinds of things on my own.

I walk over to my windows and stare out at the garden below, then up to the sky. The sun is setting and the stars are coming out. This is my favorite time of day. I think back over to everything that has happened today, and the past few days. My life has changed completely; it can never go back to what it was. But strangely I am alright with this. I might have lost my friends, but I gained a loving family, including the Malfoy family. I have never felt more loved and cherished than I have in the past few days. I don't feel so isolated and alone anymore. I have people I can trust, people who trust me in return. I have a friend that isn't just a friend so I can help them do their homework…or save their lives on a daily basis. I have the two best brothers in the world; I wouldn't trade them for anything. I have a loving, caring father who would go to the end of the earth for me. I feel secure here, this is where I belong.

I don't know how long I have been staring out my window, but now the sky is littered with shimmering stars and the full moon shinning in the distance. I take a deep breath and sigh. Hermione Granger is gone for good, and she is never coming back. I will never allow myself to be taken for granted again, never let anyone make me feel isolated and alone, I will never go back to where I was. I am Mya Snape, and I am here to stay, forever.

I grab a pair of pajamas and walk into the bathroom. I set the bath to run and as it's filling up I pour in some vanilla scented oils. I need to relax, I want to relax. I turn on my radio and let the soft music fill the room. I settle down into the water and just let the warmth and scent take my mind away.

'_Mya? Are you alright?' –Larsin_

My brother's voice in my head startles me; I didn't realize that I had let down my mental shield.

'_I'm fine Larsin. Just clearing my head and relaxing. You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm tougher than I look.'_

'_We know that Mya, but that doesn't mean we won't worry. We're your brothers, your family. We will always worry about you.' –Derick_

I smile at that. _'I know. Just as I will always worry about you guys.' _

'_Do you want us to bring you anything to eat? You completely skipped dinner. You must be starving. We tried asking if you wanted to eat earlier, but we couldn't get through. We couldn't even get into your room.' –Larsin_

'_I'm really not that hungry, but thank you for asking.'_

'_Just let us know if you want anything to eat.' –Derick_

'_I will thank you. Good night you two.'_

'_Night Mya.' –Both_

I stay in the tub for a bit longer before I get out. I dry off and get dressed. I sit down at my vanity and brush out my hair. It is so much easier to take care of now that it isn't just a mess of curls. I put it in a French braid and go and lay down in my bed. My last thought was about how everything was going to be different from now on.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_I stay in the tub for a bit longer before I get out. I dry off and get dressed. I sit down at my vanity and brush out my hair. It is so much easier to take care of now that it isn't just a mess of curls. I put it in a French braid and go and lay down in my bed. My last thought was about how everything was going to be different from now on. _

This time:

Once again I wake with the sun on my face, having forgotten to close my curtains last night before going to bed. I look at my clock and see that it is still early. I decide to just lay here for a while.

Not long after I wake up I feel one of my brothers pushing against my mental shield. I groan before I lift it.

'_Yes?'_

'_Just thought I would tell you that your Hogwarts letter was here.' –Derick_

I don't even bother responding. I am up out of bed; robe on and out the door in under a minute. It wasn't much longer until I was down in the dining room, ripping my letter out of my brother's hand.

Before I even opened my letter it hit me that this was my last year at Hogwarts. So much has happened over the past six years. But now that the war was over maybe I would get to have a normal year at school for a change. But then again having a professor, the most feared one at that, as a father, that might not be possible. I can see it now. Everyone thinking that I am getting good grades just because my father is a teacher. I work and study hard for my grades; it's not my fault that I am intelligent. I was just born that way, and considering how smart my father is it's not that surprising that I am as smart as I am.

My father's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright princess? Are you going to open your letter?" He has a grin on his face, telling me that he knows something that I don't.

I nod my head and open the envelope. Inside is the standard letter that each student receives. A list of books and other things that are needed for the coming school year. But even after taking the letter out the envelope was still much too heavy so I look inside of it. There is another letter in it. There has never been more than one letter.

When I look at the second letter I almost drop it. I can't believe it. Pinned to the letter by magic is the Head Girl badge. I made head girl. I fall back into a chair, still not believing my eyes.

When I look up at my father and brothers my father has an even bigger grin plastered on his face. This must have been what he was grinning about earlier. Being a professor he would have known ahead of time who the head boy and head girl were. When I see my brothers they are both holding a letter, similar to the first one I opened. My jaw drops.

"You two are going to Hogwarts?"

They both grin and nod their heads.

"Now you won't be all on your own with Draco all of the time. And now we get to spend even more time with you after missing out on the last 16 years. Besides, we have always wanted to go, but because of his place in the war Dad didn't think that it was a good idea to have me there. He knew that most of the fighting and such would be at Hogwarts, he didn't want to put us in the middle of it. He wanted us to be as far away as possible. If he had known before who you really were he would have gotten you back soon and taken you away from Hogwarts, to protect you." Derick told me as he ate part of his breakfast. Larsin and Daddy both nodded in agreement with what Derick said, and I knew that all of it was true.

The rest of our meal was passed in comfortable silence. After we all finished and the dishes were cleared away I headed up to my room to get dressed. I chose a simple black tank top, and dark-wash denim shorts and some black sandals. I redid my braid and kept my hair out of my face; with it getting warmer in the days I thought it would be best.

Since it is such a beautiful day out I thought that I would spend it out in the garden, reading one of my new books. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses and a book I head out to the garden. Stopping at the same spot Draco had taken me to a few days prior, when we decided to make a new beginning for ourselves.

I'm halfway through my book when I am startled by the clearing of a throat. When I look up Draco is trying not to laugh. I give him a little glare.

"Is there a reason you had to scare me?"

He sits down next to me. "I heard you got your Hogwarts letter today." He smiles.

I smile back. "Yep, plus more."

"I know. Your brothers told me when I got here over two hours ago. I just kept waiting for you to come back inside. But after seeing you so deep in your book I knew that it would be a long while before you came in."

"So they told you I made Head Girl?"

He nods his head and gives me gentle hug. "Yeah, congratulations."

"I wish I knew who the head boy was before the start of term but the letter didn't say and Daddy won't tell me."

His body shakes with the laughter he is trying to hold in. "He actually won't tell his little princess something?" I just pout at that, I like being Daddy's little princess.

Draco reaches into his pocket and pulls out what looks like my Head Girl badge. "Again, congratulations." And he gives me the badge and stands up and heads back to the house.

I look at his retreating figure confused. I thought my badge was up in my room, on my desk with my letters. I know he wouldn't go in my room without me telling him he could.

I look down at the badge and flip it over so I can see the front and my jaw drops. It isn't my Head Girl badge I'm holding. It's the Head Boy badge. I whip my head up and look in the direction he went. Draco is Head Boy, and I'm Head Girl. I smile at the thought.

I stand up and stretch before I head back into the house. His badge in one hand and my book in the other. I keep my expression blank when I get to the room my brothers and Draco are hanging out in. I walk right up to Draco and put his badge in his hands. My brothers see what I gave him and their jaws drop. "They told you I was Head Girl, but did you mention you were Head Boy?" He shakes his head sheepishly.

"Well it doesn't matter." I sit myself down on his lap and wrap my arms around him in a hug. "Congratulations Draco, you deserve it. You've earned it." I kiss his cheek and both of us blush a light pink.

My brothers just burst out laughing at our flushed faces. I try to get up but Draco's arms wind tight around me, not letting me go. He pulls me closer to him and I bury my face in his shoulder, so my brothers can't see that it is an even brighter pink now.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us you got Head Boy? That's huge!" Draco just shrugs his shoulders at Larsin and tightens his grip on me a bit making me smile into his shoulder.

The four of us spend the rest of the afternoon together just talking, me staying on Draco's lap because he wouldn't let me go. After things had calmed down from finding out Draco was Head Boy I asked where Daddy was and Derick told me he had to go to a meeting at Hogwarts. To start preparing for the new school year.

When the daylight started to fade Draco stood up and set me in the spot both of us had previously occupied, saying that he had to get home before his parents decided to come get him. He promised he would have dinner with them to celebrate his status as Head Boy. I stood up and gave him another hug and a light kiss on his cheek and congratulated him again. After nodding and kissing my forehead he left. Not long later Daddy was home and we all set down to dinner. The conversation light, and the food delicious.

Much like the night before after dinner I went up to my room to relax before bed. I'm glad that the Head Boy I have to work with is someone that I know, get along with…and like.

I lie down in my bed and curl up under my covers, relishing in their warmth. I close my eyes and smile at how good things are despite what Harry and Ron have done. Soon I can't keep myself awake and I let my body succumb to sleep. Draco's face the last image I see before the darkness takes me under.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_I lie down in my bed and curl up under my covers, relishing in their warmth. I close my eyes and smile at how good things are despite what Harry and Ron have done. Soon I can't keep myself awake and I let my body succumb to sleep. Draco's face the last image I see before the darkness takes me under. _

This time:

Surprisingly when I wake up the sun isn't on my face, it isn't shinning at all. But I think what woke me was the rain drops hitting my windows. I sit up reluctantly, not wanting to leave my warm blankets. It's just one of those days, the gloomy atmosphere outside makes you not want to do anything all day. Sometimes it feels like you should just stay in bed and sleep the day away.

Before too long someone is knocking on my door. I groan and reluctantly stand up to open the door. Both of my brothers are standing there, fully dressed.

"Come on Mya, get dressed and ready to go. Dad is taking us to Diagon Alley to get us everything we need for school."

"Derick, is there any reason why we are going now, when it's raining, and so early in the day?"

"Dad has to go to the school later so we have to go early."

"If it makes things easier Mya, Draco said that he would meet us there."

In less than an hour I was ready to go. I don't know why but whenever I know Draco is going to be around, I can't help but hurry to get near him. The friendship I have with him is nothing like anything I have ever had before. My friendship with Harry and Ron was complicated. For me that friendship was cold, and left me feeling alone and isolated all of the time. There were so many times when I would be left out of things they did just because I was the responsible boring one that would try to put a stop to it if it was against the rules.

After everyone meeting up in the foyer the four of us apparated to Diagon Alley. Once again when my feet returned to solid ground I felt sick to my stomach and if my father hadn't been holding onto me I would have fallen on my ass. Without even looking I know that my brothers are trying not to laugh at me, they think that it is hilarious that I can't handle any type of wizard travel without getting sick. One of these days I am going to find something to tease them about, just so I can get them to stop teasing me about this. I have only known them for a few days and we are as close as we would be if we hadn't been separated for nearly 16 years. Even though they tease me, I know that they really do love me and just do it because they have missed out on doing it for the past 16 years.

When I don't feel nauseous anymore I look around to see if I could find Draco. Despite how early it was there were a lot of people already here and being as short as I am I couldn't see over them. One of the bad things about my physical change into who I really am is that I went from five foot ten inches to just over five foot two inches. I lost eight inches off of my height. I was generally the same height as most people my age, maybe an inch or so shorter but now everyone towers over me. My brothers and father included. I must have gotten my height from my mother. I really need to sit down with Daddy and find out more about her. I know practically nothing.

Since I couldn't find Draco I figure that he can come find us when he gets here. I start walking over to the bookstore to gather up the books I need for my last year at school. I still can't believe that this is my last year, or that I'm Head Girl, something I have been working for every year at Hogwarts.

I hear the door of the store open when I am looking through the shelves for what I need, plus a few extra despite the dozen I got the other day. Out of nowhere a pair of arms wind around me.

**I know it is a lot shorter than the other chapters but I wanted to post something before I went to bed. I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter. I have to work the next few days so I will do my best.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and a few characters.**

Last time:

_Since I couldn't find Draco I figure that he can come find us when he gets here. I start walking over to the bookstore to gather up the books I need for my last year at school. I still can't believe that this is my last year, or that I'm Head Girl, something I have been working for every year at Hogwarts. _

_I hear the door of the store open when I am looking through the shelves for what I need, plus a few extra despite the dozen I got the other day. Out of nowhere a pair of arms wind around me. _

This time:

Without a conscious thought I jabbed my elbow back into the person holding me. In doing so I made them grunt, and made my elbow sore. It was like I had just rammed it into a stone wall.

"Was that really necessary?"

The voice of the person startles me. I whirl around and meet silvery blue eyes.

"Draco!"

I run my hand over his chest, where my elbow would have hit him. I know that I probably didn't do any damage but I still feel bad that I hit him. Even thought he should have known not to just grab me from behind without any warning. Since the war I have been paranoid and am always looking over my shoulder. Though my paranoia has lessened since I started living with my real family. They make me feel secure.

He puts a hand to his chest and rubs the spot I hit him. "Did you have to hit that hard?"

"I didn't know that it was you!"

He laughs and pulls me to his chest, hugging me. I smile into him and hug him back.

"You're late."

"Mother insisted that I eat breakfast before I left. Even when she knew what time I was meeting all of you."

I pull back from him and loop my arm though his and with my free hand I pick up my books. As soon as I had them in my arm Draco had taken them from me. He picked up an identical set for himself and we started to walk to the counter to pay. Before I could even get my money out he had already paid for them.

"Draco, you don't have to buy my school books. I can pay for them myself."

"I know, but I wanted to. I can never repay you for the kindness and forgiveness that you have shown me. Doing this makes my heart a bit lighter from guilt."

I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his shoulder. "You don't have to repay me. I forgave you long before the war was done. Just being my friend is enough to repay me anyway."

He gathers the books back into his arms and puts one arm around me. We walk out of the store in search of my family. I have no idea how long I was in the store, when I'm around books I tend to forget the outside world.

We walk around for a little while, looking for my family. After a time we finally spot them looking at the brooms.

Derick doesn't even look up to us. "It's about time you two got here. Now we can finish our shopping. Dad has to leave soon."

"Then let's go. Draco and I already have our school books. We just need potion ingredients, and I need to restock my ink and parchment supplies too. I left most of it back at the Granger's when I left."

We spent the rest of the morning walking around the different shops and gathering what we would need for the coming year. Before too long my father had to leave to attend meetings up at the castle. He told us that he would meet us at home later.

The four of us teenagers spent more time in Diagon Alley, even after all of our shopping was done. I wanted to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but I didn't think that I would be received well considering what Ron did. No matter how much I would love to go in there I knew that it was best that I didn't.

When it started to get crowded we decided to leave and head back home. All the time Draco was not letting me carry anything. He was carrying both my things and his. Even with magic to help it still had to be heavy.

We get back to the manor and I am still not able to get my things from Draco. "Derick, Larsin, go do what you want and Draco and I will catch up in a bit. Once I finally get my things from him."

Both of them laugh at my struggle to get my things from our friend. Without a word they walk out into another room.

When they are gone I turn to Draco. "Give me my things."

He laughs and shakes his head before heading out of the room, my things still in his possession. He goes to the stairs and begins to climb. "How about I put them in your room and then we meet up with your brothers."

I just huff and follow after him. When we get to my room I open the door and he follows me in. He sets my things on my desk and holds his hand out for me to take.

"Go on and go find them. I'm just going to get changed into something a bit more comfortable for just lounging around here. I'll catch up in a little bit."

"I'll just wait for you." And he just plops down on my bed.

I roll my eyes at him and go into my closet. A few minutes later I come back out in a pair of form fitting cotton pants and a camisole top, slippers on my feet.

When I walk out Draco just stares at me, his mouth open wide.

Without waiting for him I walk out of my bedroom, I'll just let him catch up with me.

**I know that it has been a bit longer to update but I have been busy with work and didn't have much time to write. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
